


Reddie One-shots

by lovelosvers



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Coming Out, Drug Use, Eddie Kaspbrak & Stanley Uris - Freeform, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Good Parent Maggie Tozier, Homophobia, Insecurity, Jealous Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, References to Drugs, Self-Hatred, Sleepovers, Supportive Eddie Kaspbrak, Theater Kid Richie Tozier, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-16 12:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelosvers/pseuds/lovelosvers
Summary: I've written a few things about these lovely boys and I have plenty more ideas so I plan to compile all of my little stories into this one-shot series. Most of these will come from requests I receive on tumblr, feel free to follow me and send in a request @lovelosvers. That's all I have to say for now. Enjoy!
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	1. Please don't cry. I can't stand to see you cry

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Request

Richie Tozier was smart, at least when it came to school. Most things came naturally to him, and it was never difficult to keep his grades up. What was difficult, however, was actually focusing on what the teacher was saying. Everyday in class, he grew increasingly bored. Lately, he found himself using that otherwise wasted energy on doodling. Little cartoons, quotes he liked, and, more often than he’d care to admit, initials. Specifically, _R + E_.

As the school year dragged on, the pages of his notebook turned into a sort of personal journal, one he’d never show to another soul. The small doodles soon became little notes that Richie read over again when he was upset. Things like ‘ _Today Eddie wore that sweater I love so much_ ’ or ‘ _He laughed that adorable little laugh of his when I tripped earlier. It was worth it_.’ Richie knew he had it bad, but no one ever had to know, so if this notebook was all he had, well, he’d cherish it forever.

He thought he was sneaky with it. Always hunched over, creating a barrier with his arm, his own shadow disguising the words. Turns out he wasn't as sneaky as he thought. One day in study hall, Richie was in the middle of writing an extra lengthy message to himself when Henry Bowers showed up. Attendance was scarce, so know one had been sitting anywhere near him, meaning he wasn’t making as much of an effort to hide the page. Not noticing Henry’s entrance, he kept writing. Henry noticed this and quietly walked over, not wanting to miss an opportunity to pick on the kid. With a glance, he immediately knew that whatever Richie was doing was not schoolwork, if the various hearts all over the page were any indication. Richie was still intently writing when Henry spoke up.

“What’s that?” he started easy.

Richie, startled, shot his gaze up, “N-nothing,” he said, growing nervous.

“I see you’ve been hanging around the stuttering freak, you’re starting to sound like him! Now tell me what the fuck you’re doing,” Henry said aggressively.

“I’m just doing some writing. It’s none of your business,” Richie said quietly, hoping Henry didn't hear the last part.

“None of my business, huh? I disagree. It looks to me like you’re writing a love letter to your fairy boyfriend. Who is it? Tell me, so I can deal with them after I deal with you because I won’t have all that gay shit going on around here. Your kind don’t belong here, and if I wasn’t at risk of being caught, I’d beat the shit out of you. Take this as a generous warning,” Henry spat before walking to the farthest corner of the room and taking his seat.

Richie felt the panic rising, but managed to hold himself together for the rest of class. Luckily, he got to go home after this, but there was no way he could be alone in this state. Once the bell rang, Richie sped out of the room and beelined the class he knew Eddie would be leaving from. He got there just as Eddie walked out and the boy smiled at him on instinct, but faltered when he saw how upset his best friend was.

“What’s wrong, Rich?” Eddie asked, voice full of concern.

“Um, can you come over? I don’t want to be alone,” Richie said, nerves jittering.

Eddie’s eyes widened, “Of course, anything you need,” Eddie said with a soft smile, reaching out to rub the boy’s arm comfortingly.

This gesture, one that could normally ease Richie instantly, only made him increasingly worried. Eddie noticed, of course, and ushered him down the hall and out the doors. The walk to Richie’s house was silent, which scared Eddie, this wasn’t like him at all. He wondered what had the boy so visibly shaken, but he figured he would find out in due time. Once they got to the Tozier household and up to Richie’s room, the silence continued.

“Talk to me, Rich. You know you can tell me anything,” Eddie said, sitting down next to him on the edge of his bed and giving his knee a reassuring squeeze. Richie stared intently at where Eddie’s hand lingered before gazing up.

“I-“ he started, but was cut off by a choked sob.

Eddie wrapped his arms around the boy without hesitation. “Oh, Richie. Please don’t cry. I can’t stand to see you cry,” he said, stroking Richie’s hair.

Richie sniffled, “Please don’t hate me,” and although it was so quiet Eddie just barely heard it, the desperation in his voice was apparent.

Eddie let out a small laugh, “The only way I could ever hate you is if you left me alone in this place. We’re getting out of here,” he pulled back so he could look Richie in the eye, “Together, or not at all. That’s the deal right?” Eddie said, in an attempt to remind Richie that he’ll always be there for him.

Richie sighed, “Yeah,” he said, nodding lazily.

“Okay. Now that we’ve established that, please tell me what’s bothering you so I can help. It pains me to see you like this,” Eddie said in a moment of rare sincerity, though it seemed today was full of those.

“I’m,” Richie paused, working up the courage to just say it. Eddie eyed him curiously and nodded encouragingly.

“Whew, here goes nothing,” he said, eyes fixing anywhere but Eddie before locking eyes with the boy. “I’m gay,” he said, expression unmoving.

Eddie smiled, thinking maybe he had a chance after all, but that conversation was for later. Right now, the focus was being there for Richie.

“Thank you for sharing that with me. I’m proud of you,” Eddie said to a dumbfounded Richie.

“Really? You’re not disgusted or anything?” Richie asked, genuinely shocked.

“Of course not! Why would you think that?” Eddie asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

“Well, because of all the rumors! Everyone gives me shit about it and nobody wants to come near the ‘fairy.’ Why should I expect any different?” Richie said sadly.

“Richie, that’s horrible and I’m sorry you have to deal with that, but let me remind you that you have a group of friends who love you fiercely and would never turn their backs on you. Losers stick together,” Eddie said.

“Thank you, Spaghetti,” Richie said in his usual teasing tone.

“Ah, there he is!” Eddie said, smiling brightly.

Richie’s eyes widened, “Holy shit! You didn’t yell at me or anything!” Richie said, shocked.

Eddie rolled his eyes, “What can I say? It’s a big day!”

Richie smiled before turning serious again. “Thank you for being so supportive,” he said genuinely.

“Yeah well, unlike most of the assholes in this town, I don’t judge people based on their differences,” Eddie paused, “You know i’m pretty offended you thought I’d hate you for this...considering,” he said, the last part coming out on a whim.

“Considering?” Richie said, full of curiosity.

“Well there’s no going back now,” Eddie mumbled to himself. “I’m gay, too,” he said, chewing his lip nervously.

“WHAT?!” Richie practically screamed.

All Eddie could do in response to his reaction was giggle. “You didn’t know?” he asked innocently.

“Was I supposed to?” Richie said, bewildered.

“I’m honestly surprised you didn’t. I suck at hiding it, and what kind of straight guy dresses like this,” he said, looking down at his wardrobe.

“Hey, I like how you dress!” Richie said.

Eddie arched an eyebrow.

“Point taken. Wow, it really is a big day,” Richie laughed, Eddie soon followed.

The boys hung out for a while longer, goofing off and getting right back into their routine, as if their confessions were old news. Nearing sunset, Eddie realized that he should head home if he wanted to avoid the dark, and even worse, his mother’s anger. She was probably upset enough that he had gone to Richie’s without asking, _but hey_ , Eddie thought, _you win some you lose some_.

Eddie said goodnight and goodbye, but as he reached for the handle on Richie’s door he thought, _what the hell_ , his bravery streak wasn’t over yet. He turned around and, without a second thought, marched straight over to where Richie was sitting on his bed.

“What-“ but before Richie could finish, Eddie cut him off with a soft kiss to his lips. Before he realized what was happening, it was over, and Eddie could be heard running down the stairs and through the front door. The only comprehensible though in Richie’s head was, _a big day indeed_.


	2. What would you do if I told you I've been in love with you since we were kids?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr request

It was a Friday night and all Eddie wanted was a nice, relaxing weekend. After the exams he just took, he deserved it. Which is why, upon returning to his dorm and seeing an overly excited Richie, he grew confused.

“What’s got you so chipper?” Eddie asked, closing the door to their shared room.

“There’s a party tonight! Let’s go,” Richie said.

“Hmm, I really wanted to just take it easy tonight, Rich,” Eddie said, as he sat down on the edge of his bed.

Richie’s face fell slightly. “Oh, okay,” he said, sounding disappointed.

“You have fun though,” Eddie said with a grin.

“Yeah… I think I’ll stay here,” Richie said, suddenly changing his mind.

Eddie tilted his head in confusion, “But you just said…” Richie waved his hand dismissively.

“If you’re not going, I don't want to either. No fun,” Richie said.

“You don’t have to miss out just because of me,” Eddie said reassuringly.

“I’d rather miss out on hundreds of parties if it means I get to spend time with my favorite person,” Richie paused, thinking that may have been too obvious, before adding, “Besides, being around you is a party all on its own,” he finished, with a teasing wink.

Eddie, with a hint of pink still lingering on his cheeks, says “Oh come on, you love parties!”

_I love you more,_ Richie thought, before saying “There’ll be plenty in the future. What, you don’t want me here?” he asked.

“Ahh, you’ve discovered my secret ploy to be rid of you,” they both laughed, “Of course I want you here, idiot,” Eddie said.

“Okay then what shall we do to keep ourselves entertained? You said you wanted to relax so, what do you find relaxing?” Richie asked.

“I don’t know, I was just gonna watch a movie or something,” Eddie said.

“Oh, I see. A little ‘netflix & chill,’ huh?” Richie said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Eddie rolled his eyes, “Shut up and get over here, asshole,” he said, opening his laptop.

Richie leapt onto Eddie’s bed, “Movie night!”

The two of them watched multiple movies, joking and teasing for hours, when they decided they should probably eat. Due to both of them being too lazy to make anything and not wanting to go out to get something, they ordered Chinese food from a local place. In less than 20 minutes the food was at their door and they were on the floor eating (“I am NOT letting you spill something on my bed”). When they were nearly done with their food, Richie turned his attention from the window (which he had been gazing out for several minutes) and grabbed Eddie”s arm as he stood up.

“What are you doing?” Eddie asked, confused.

“Come on. Bring the fortune cookies,” Richie said.

“Where are we going?” Eddie asked, laughed as Richie dragged him out the door.

“Don’t worry about it!” Richie said, laughing as he led them up the staircase at the end of their hall. He kept going up until they reached a lone door.

Eddie eyed him curiously as he pushed open the door, revealing the dormitory roof.

“Let’s watch the stars,” Richie said, smiling brightly. He walked through the door and Eddie followed, feeling equally eager and nervous about how romantic this seemed. Richie plopped down, leaning on the ledge, while Eddie stood there awkwardly.

“Are you gonna lie down?” Richie asked.

“Why would I do that? The ground is filthy!” Eddie said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world..

Richie rolled his eyes, “Fine, but at least come sit by me. If you really wanna lay down and not get dirty, just put your head in my lap,” he said. _Shit, why’d I say that?_

Eddie’s eyes widened a bit, “Uh, okay,” he said, hurrying over to Richie.

They got comfortable quickly, Richie sitting criss-cross against the ledge, running a hand through Eddie’s hair which was now in his lap. They sat quietly for a few minutes, enjoying each other’s presence and doing what they came out here to do; watch the stars.

“Hand me a fortune cookie,” Richie finally said. Eddie complied and Richie fumbled around with the wrapper before cracking the cookie open and pulling out the slip of paper.

In neat letters Richie read _‘To be found, stop hiding.’_ He snuck at glance at Eddie. It was pretty profound for a cookie, and, Richie thought, _a fucking wake up call._

“Hey, Eds?” he said. _Shit, am I really doing this?_

“Yeah?” Eddie responded, locking eyes with Richie.

_Deep breath. Okay. You can do this, Richie._

**“What would you do if I told you I’ve been in love with you since we were kids?”** he blurt out. It was rushed and nervous, but there was no taking it back now.

Eddie blinked and his face changed in a way Richie couldn't describe, and before he could say anything else, Eddie was sitting up. _I fucked up, I fucked up, I fucked up._

“This,” Eddie said, leaning in with a hand to Richie’s cheek and kissing him softly on the lips. After a few seconds, he pulled away and Richie sat there dazed.

“I’ve been in love with you since we were kids, too,” Eddie said shyly.

“Really?” Richie asked, eyes wide and face full of shock.

“Yeah, dumbass. I haven't been able to stop thinking about how cute your face is since we were 13,” Eddie giggled.

“Me? You think _I’m_ cute?” Richie asked seriously.

“I never thought I’d say it out loud, but yeah. _You._ With your curls, and your too-big glasses, and your dumb Hawaiian shirts,” Eddie’s smile turned into a smirk, “Cute, cute, cute!” he taunted.

Richie laughed, “Oh my god! I still can’t believe I said that to you. _That’s_ embarrassing,” Richie blushed and looked away.

“How do you think _I_ felt? My crush calling me cute, and not to mention all the other jokes you made,” Eddie said.

“Those were never jokes,” Richie said, looking Eddie in the eyes, “I meant every single one…I meant ‘I love you,’” he said quietly.

“Every time I told you to shut up and fuck off? I meant ‘I love you too,’” Eddie said with a small smile.

“Can I kiss you?” Richie asked.

“Yeah, I’ve been waiting,” Eddie giggled as Richie leaned in for their second kiss of the night. It was soft and slow and full of years of pent up yearning. It lasted longer than the first, and when Richie pulled away for a breath, he was met with the most affectionate look he thought the human eyes could possibly convey. It caught him by surprise and all he wanted to do in that moment was hold the boy he had loved for so long. So he did.

With his face buried in Eddie’s neck, he mumbled “I’m so fucking glad we didn't go to that party.”

Eddie clutched him tighter and whispered, “Me too.”


	3. Why are you so jealous?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr request

It was senior year and Richie Tozier was Derry’s resident theater kid. Any show the drama club did, you could find him playing a major role. His friends were his biggest supporters, the number one being his boyfriend, Eddie Kaspbrak. The losers attended every show, front row, and Eddie always brought flowers and kisses to give him after each one. Everything was going wonderfully and Eddie loved how happy Richie was, but when the cast list for the school’s next play was released, Eddie couldn’t help but feel worried.

**_Much Ado About Nothing_ **

_Cast List_

_Benedick……Richie Tozier_

That’s the farthest he read before turning on his heel and racing out to the parking lot. It wasn't that Eddie wasn’t happy for Richie, but he’d read the play, and he knew Richie’s character had a kissing scene. He understood how silly it was to worry because this was something all actors had to do, but the thought of Richie kissing someone else made his stomach twist. He felt guilty for his jealousy and tried to shove it down, slowing his pace as he walked to Richie’s car.

Upon seeing the lanky boy leaning against the car, the feeling in his stomach came back, but instead of trying to ignore it, he did the only logical thing he could think of in the moment.

Richie noticed Eddie marching over to him almost instantly, “Hey-“ but before he could say anything else, he was cut off by Eddie’s lips on his. The kiss was anything but gentle, it was full of need, desire, _anger,_ Richie thought.

When the two pulled back for air, Richie took the chance to say “God, Eddie. **You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad.”**

“I’m not mad!” Eddie said, in a huff.

As Eddie tried to lean in again, Richie pulled back, “You very obviously are, and as much as I love making out with you, I think you should tell me what’s upsetting you,” he said.

Eddie sighed, “Congrats on the lead in the play,” he said softly.

“Uh, thank you? What does that have to do with you being ups— _oh_ ,” Richie realized. “The kiss scene. Is that what this is about?” he asked.

Eddie looked down in shame, “Yeah,” he said quietly.

Richie took it upon himself to wrap the boy in his arms, placing a soft kiss to the top of his head before saying, “Aw, baby. That definitely boosts my ego, but **why are you so jealous?”** he said.

“I don’t know! As soon as I saw the cast list my stomach just dropped, and I feel so guilty about it because this is such a great opportunity for you, but I just can’t stand to think of you kissing someone else,” Eddie said, nuzzling into Richie’s neck.

“Oh, Eds, my Eddie Spaghetti, I do love nothing in the world so well as you, is not that strange?” Richie said sincerely.

Eddie pulled back and raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

“It’s a line from the show, but I’m sure you know that,” Richie winks and continues, “That’s how I feel about you, how I’ve always felt about you. A stupid little stage kiss is never gonna change that. If it helps, just imagine me saying all the lovey-dovey lines to you. You’re the only thing that flashes through my mind when I read them, anyway,” he said, with a heartfelt smile.

“Shit, that was cute. When did you get so sappy, Tozier?” Eddie asked, smiling.

“Only for you, baby. Only for you,” Richie said.

“Well, that’s good,” Eddie said, eyes growing dark, “because **you’re mine. I don’t share,”** he said, voice full of lust.

Richie’s eyes widened, “You. Me. Car. Now,” he said, frantically trying to open the door.

Eddie couldn’t help but laugh at how stupidly adorable his boyfriend was.

“Hey, Rich?” he said, causing Richie to look back at him in response.

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually so short I am so sorry, it just seemed to work out this way? Anyway, I love theatre kid Richie so of course I took it upon myself to write a little something about it as soon as the opportunity arose. I also love "Much Ado About Nothing," it's a favorite of mine so I had to include it. Thank you guys so much for reading these one-shots and leaving kudos, it really makes my day. If you have any requests or specific things you want to see please please please either reach out to me on here or follow my tumblr (@lovelosvers). Have a great day/night lovelies!


	4. Why do you hate me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As opposed to the last piece I published, this one is a bit long. I got carried away toward the end and filled it to the brim with fluff, I hope you guys don't mind. Thank you all so much for reading and supporting all of my silly little stories. Enjoy!

Friday night was designated date night in the Uris household, meaning Stan had the night to himself. He was enjoying his alone time, smoking and reading his ornithology books, when there was a loud knock on the front door. Confused, Stan got up from his bed and approached the sound. Upon opening the door, he was met with a visibly upset Eddie Kaspbrak, whose face was stained with drying tears.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Stan asked, voice dripping with concern. Eddie wasn’t one to cry a lot, especially not in front of others, so Stan knew that whatever was going on was seriously affecting the boy.

**“I fucked up,”** Eddie said pointedly. Stan ushered him inside and sat with him on the edge of his bed.

“What happened?” Stan asked in a comforting voice, gently rubbing up and down his best friend’s back.

Eddie sat with his head in his hands and mumbled, “Richie is avoiding me.”

Stan smirked to himself, knowing all to well what the issue was. _I should’ve known it had to do with Richie. Can these idiots just figure it out already?_ he thought to himself.

“Why do you say that?” Stan asked, feigning cluelessness.

“Well, he hasn't wanted to hang out as much and he hasn’t made as many dumb jokes as he usually does. We’ve always been comfortable being super close but lately he’s been backing off and I don’t know what I did,” Eddie said, sounding distressed as he fell backward onto the bed. He landed on something and when he went to move it from underneath him, his eyes widened.

“Stanley, what is this?” Eddie asked, in a way that meant he already knew the answer. Stan looked over, letting out a little gasp when he saw what Eddie was holding up. _Shit,_ he thought, _I forgot I had that out._

“Oh, it’s just, uh…” he started, nervously, “pot,” he said guiltily.

“Since when do _you_ smoke?” Eddie asked, genuinely shocked.

“I dunno,” Eddie raised his eyebrows, “It just helps me relax, okay? Let’s get back to _your_ problem,” Stan said defensively.

Eddie sighed, “Right. That. I don't know what to do Stan,” he said desperately.

“While that’s certainly weird behavior coming from Richie of all people, the only way you’re gonna figure this out is by talking to him,” Stan said.

“Don’t you think I’ve tried that? I haven't even been able to talk to him long enough to bring it up! He runs off as soon as he can!” Eddie said impatiently.

“You need to confront him, _make_ him talk about it. Even if he doesn't want to. You deserve an explanation and no one can give it to you but him,” Stan said.

“How do I do that? We’re never alone at school and every time I call his house he says he’s busy. He won’t talk to me,” Eddie said.

“Show up unannounced. Maggie loves you, and she’d be more than happy to let you in to see him, or to let you wait for him if he really is busy,” Stan said.

Eddie let out a big sigh, “Okay, I’ll go in a little while. You don’t mind if I stay here and calm myself down first, right?” he said.

“Not at all. I’m always happy to help in a crisis,” Stan said with a smile.

Eddie gave a small laugh, “Yeah,” he said, eyes scanning the room. His gaze landed on something and his curiosity peaked, “Hey, does this really work?” he asked, picking up the bag of pot.

“It takes the edge off, yeah. Why do you ask?” Stan said, confusion evident on his face.

“Could I, uh…try some?” Eddie asked nervously.

Stan’s eyes widened, “Um, are you sure you want to?” Stan asked, growing less confused and more concerned.

“Well you said it takes the edge off, and I don’t know if you noticed, but I’m very on edge right now,” Eddie said.

“Well, I guess you _could_ try some, but only a little. If you’re really sure,” said Stan.

“Okay how do I do this?” Eddie asked. Stan showed him carefully and watched with caution as he took his first hit. After a few minutes, he admitted, he felt a little better.

“Glad it helped. I’m shocked Eddie, I didn't think this would be your thing,” Stan said.

“How do you think I felt when I found it in _your_ room of all places?” Eddie said with a smirk.

“Fair point. Just don’t tell the other losers, please?” Stan asked seriously.

“Your secret’s safe with me,” Eddie said sincerely.

“Now let’s get you off to see your lover boy!” Stan said.

“He is _not_ my lover boy,” Eddie said, appalled.

“We’ll see about that,” Stan mumbled to himself.

“What?” Eddie asked.

“Nothing. Now, off you go!” Stan said, ushering his friend out the front door. Before he closed the door, Eddie turned and gave him a hug.

“Thank you, Stan,” he said, before walking down the steps and off to Richie’s.

—

Eddie approached the Tozier household and knocked on the door. He waited a few seconds before nerves started to bubble up inside him once again. The door opened a beat later and he was greeted with a smile from the lovely Maggie Tozier.

“Hello, Eddie! What a nice surprise, we haven't seen you in a while,” she said in the cordial way she always does.

“That’s actually why I came. Is Richie here?” Eddie asked.

“No, sorry. He left about an hour ago. He said something about meeting you kids at your ‘secret spot,’” Maggie said.

_The clubhouse,_ Eddie thought.

“Do you want to come in and wait? I don’t know how long he’ll be, but we have leftovers from dinner if you're hungry,” Maggie said invitingly.

“No, thank you. I know where he is now, I’ll go find him,” Eddie said with a thankful smile. He turned on his heel and ran down the street.

—

Eddie slowed his pace and began thinking of what to say to Richie, but it only made him more nervous. There were a lot of things he _wanted_ to say, but very few he would be willing to admit aloud. As he got closer to his destination, he found himself pulling something out of his back pocket. It was pot he snuck out of Stan’s house.

Maybe it wasn't the smartest move to sneak it out, but he wanted it, just in case he needed another wave of relaxation. He took some, well, a lot, and by the time he got to where he needed to be, he felt serene. He opened the hatch and started climbing down the ladder, missing a step in his haze and falling to the floor. By the time he realized what happened, there were hands on his shoulders and a voice saying his name.

“Eddie, are you okay?” the voice asked, full of concern.

“Richie?” Eddie said, hyper aware of the boy kneeling in front of him.

“Yeah, it’s me. Are you okay?” Richie replied, emphasizing his previous question.

“I’m fine. I need to talk to you,” Eddie said firmly.

“Oh, um, okay,” Richie said warily. He didn't want to do this right now, but he didn't have an excuse to leave and he was too worried about the hard fall Eddie just took. He helped the boy up and gestured toward the hammock. Eddie started to walk over, but Richie noticed how disoriented he was and could smell the drugs on him.

 **“Are you high?”** Richie asked, stunned.

“Maybe a little,” Eddie said with a giggle.

“Why? How did you even get pot in the first place?” Richie asked, dismayed.

“Doesn’t matter. What _does_ matter is you avoiding me,” Eddie said in an accusatory voice.

Richie looked down, “I didn’t mean to, I just—“

**“Why do you hate me?”** Eddie asked wistfully.

Richie looked up quickly, “What? Eddie, I could never hate you,” he said reassuringly.

“Then why have you been acting this way?” Eddie demanded.

“I just—I’ve been scared!” Richie said.

“Scared of what?” Eddie cried.

Richie paused for a moment, thinking. “I want to tell you, I do, but I don’t want to lose you,” he said, voice breaking.

Eddie grabbed his hand, “You’re not gonna lose me, Rich,” he said.

Richie looked up and they locked eyes, and he could tell that Eddie meant what he said.

“Okay,” he said quietly. “But not right now. Not when you’re high. How about you stay the night at my place and we’ll talk in the morning, yeah? That way your mom doesn't see you like this and I can make sure you're safe,” Richie offered.

“I’d like that. I’m holding you to your word, Tozier,” Eddie said.

“I promise,” Richie said holding out his pinky. Eddie intertwined it with his own.

Richie let out a quiet laugh, “Okay, let’s go.”

—

Richie got Eddie into his house and upstairs with no problems. His parents were happy to see the two of them hanging out again, they gladly let Eddie sleepover and offered to call his mom to let her know.

Eddie got under the covers as Richie started making himself a makeshift bed on the floor.

“Oh, come on. You know you don’t have to do that. This is what I was talking about earlier, you won’t even sleep in the same bed as me anymore,” Eddie said, sounding more upset than he intended.

Richie didn't have a good argument, and he was tired, so he succumbed and said, “Well, if it bothers you that much. Move over.”

Eddie obliged and Richie turned off the light before making himself comfortable under the covers. That is, if comfortable meant stiff as a board. At this point, Richie knew Eddie didn’t mind sharing a bed with him, but that didn’t stop those intruding thoughts from reminding him how revolting his touchiness and neediness must be. He stayed there, unmoving, until Eddie rolled into his side and threw an arm over his torso. Richie froze.

“You know, you haven’t called me Eds or Eddie Spaghetti in a week,” Eddie said quietly.

“I thought you hated it,” Richie said.

“Yeah well...I miss it,” Eddie paused, “I miss this...I miss you,” he finished, burrowing deeper into Richie’s side.

“I didn’t know you cared so much,” Richie replied.

“I do care, Richie. I care so much. I don’t know what I did but this past week without you has been horrible,” Eddie said.

“You have the others,” Richie mumbled.

“I know and I love them, I do, but they’re not you,” Eddie said, getting quieter during the last part.

Richie didn’t know what to say to this, so he ended the conversation before it could go any further, “Goodnight, Eddie.”

Eddie sighed sadly, “Goodnight,” he said, rolling away from Richie, despite wanting nothing more than to stay wrapped up in his warmth until morning.

—

Richie woke up first, but instead of letting himself admire the sleeping boy, he started getting ready for the day, distracting himself from thinking about the coming conversation. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, threw on some clothes, then returned to his room to find Eddie sleepily stretching.

“Good morning. How do you feel?” Richie asked.

“I’m thirsty and my mind is kinda hazy but I’m okay other than that,” Eddie said.

“Hold on,” Richie ran out of the room and came back soon after with a glass of water. “Here,” he said, holding it out for Eddie to take.

“Thanks,” Eddie said, grabbing it and taking a big drink. “Okay, you promised me we would talk now, so talk.”

“Okay...” Richie said, hesitantly sitting next to the boy. “Lately I’ve been thinking, well, over-thinking would be a better term, and I realized how touchy and needy I am. I’m worried you think it’s gross and annoying. I’m worried that you’ll grow to hate me if you don’t already, so I distanced myself to prevent that from happening,” Richie said honestly.

“Richie...” Eddie said sadly. “Why would you ever think that? Have I somehow lead you to believe I don’t want you around? I know we jokingly bicker but I never mean any of it, you’re my favorite person for fucks sake, so please _please_ tell me if I hurt your feelings,” Eddie pleaded.

“It’s not your fault. My logic is, I hate myself, so why wouldn’t everyone else hate me too? I’m worthless. I don’t know why you guys have put up with me for so long,” Richie said.

Eddie engulfed him in a hug, rubbing his back soothingly. “There is nothing to ‘put up with.’ Yeah, you’re loud and make crude jokes and like to mess with us, but those are few of the many reasons we admire you. There are so many people that love you, your parents, the losers, me, don’t you ever forget that. I don’t care how ‘touchy and needy’ you get, I’m always happy to be on the receiving end. And if you _ever_ feel bad like this again, please talk to me and I’ll gladly remind you how wonderful you are because I refuse to let you believe any of this shit you tell yourself,” Eddie said, hugging the boy tighter.

“That’s just it, Eddie. I hear what you’re saying but I can’t understand it. I don’t get how you could care that much about me when I’m such a burden. My head constantly tells me you do it out of pity, and whose to say that’s not true?” Richie said, crying quietly into Eddie’s shoulder.

“Richie. Look at me,” Eddie said sternly, pulling back from the hug. “ _I_ say that’s not true. It’s bullshit. Don’t you get it? You’re everything to me. And let me tell you something, the world could end tomorrow and I wouldn’t give a shit! But if I had to live without you, I think I might just fall apart, if this week is anything to go by. I’ve been a mess thinking you hated me, just miserable! It’s pathetic how much I missed you, ask any of our friends,” Eddie said earnestly, not even caring that he practically spilled his love all over the place. If it meant Richie was happy, well, he’d do anything.

Richie sat stunned, tears free flowing and hands shaking. It took him a moment to comprehend everything Eddie just said, but as soon as he did, he couldn’t stop the words from tumbling out of his mouth, “I love you so much. I-I’m _in_ love with you,” he said, voice breaking.

“Is that what you were scared to tell me?” Eddie asked.

Richie just nodded solemnly.

“Oh, come here, dumbass,” Eddie said, tugging at Richie’s shirt and smashing their lips together. The kiss was slow and ardent, conveying all the years of devotion the two felt toward each other. Richie pulled back first, dazed and confused.

“Are you fucking with me?” he asked, worried.

“No! I love you too, you idiot,” Eddie said.

“Seriously?” Richie asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Yes! I have for years! I love your nerdy face, your dumb jokes, and your horrible fashion sense. I love the warmth I feel when you hug me, and the way your hand fits in mine. I love the way you make me feel safe no matter what, and most importantly, I love _you,_ Richie Tozier, and I’ll spend my entire life reminding you of that,” Eddie said, gently lifting Richie’s hand and placing a soft kiss to his knuckles.

“You’re wondrous, Eddie my love,” Richie said, reaching a hand up to Eddie’s cheek. He got close and hesitated, afraid to touch the boy, in case the facade he so feared wore down and Eddie vanished right in front of him. Eddie sensed this, and leaned into Richie’s hand.

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m all yours, baby,” he said softly, turning his head slightly to kiss Richie’s palm. The taller boy’s breath hitched, feeling so overwhelmed with love that he didn't know what to do. Luckily, Eddie took charge, inching closer and closer until he was in Richie’s lap.

“Be my boyfriend?” Eddie asked.

“I would love nothing more,” Richie said, beaming.

“Fantastic. Now that that’s settled…I believe you have a week of being gone to make up for. How do you plan to do that?” Eddie said expectantly.

“What would you say to a one-way trip to Tozier Town full of kisses and cuddles galore?” Richie said, giggling.

Eddie rolled his eyes, “I’d say ‘take me away, funny man,’” he laughed, throwing his arms around the boy. Richie leaned in and captured his lips, gently laying him back on the bed and flipping them over. He pulled Eddie down into his arms and they stayed there for hours, reveling in each other’s warmth. It came time for Eddie to go home, but before he let him leave, Richie held the boy tighter and peppered his face with kisses.

“What was that for?” Eddie said, slowly getting up and smiling.

“Because I can,” Richie said, admirably grinning at his boyfriend. Eddie blew a kiss from his place in the door and turned to walk down the hall.

When he reached the top of the stairs, he heard a fairly loud “Goodbye, Spaghetti!” from the direction he just came from. His heart swelled at the nickname and he hovered on cloud nine the whole way home.


	5. You make me me feel safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short and sweet. Pure fluff that my brain thought up at 2am. You're welcome

It was nearing one a.m. and a storm was raging on outside Richie’s window. That being so, he was unable to get any sleep, so he did the only logical thing he could think of. Sneak out, in the pouring rain, to see his boyfriend. Okay, so maybe it wasn’t the _most_ logical thing, maybe it wasn’t logical at all, but in the moment, seeing Eddie had been the only thing he wanted to do. Once he got to the boy’s house, he climbed up the tree next to Eddie’s bedroom, gently knocking on the window.

“What are you doing here? It’s the middle of the night,” Eddie said scornfully as Richie crawled through the now open window.

“I couldn't sleep because of the storm,” Richie shrugged.

“So you decided it was a good idea to leave your house in the dead of night and walk through it?” Eddie asked.

“…Yeah. I wanted to see you!” Richie whined. Eddie smiled as a blush rose up his cheeks. Although they had been dating for months, he still got flustered by stuff like this.

“You could get sick!” Eddie said, ever so concerned.

“Aw, man, I wasn’t even thinking about that. I was just sacred of the thunder, and you make me feel safe…” Richie said.

“I do?” Eddie asked.

“Yeah, I mean…” Richie smirked, “Every princess needs a knight in shining armor,” he teased. Eddie scoffed and hit his arm, unable to hide a smile. Due to the skin-to-skin contact, he noticed how cold Richie was.

“Rich, you’re shivering come here,” he said, grabbing one of the extra blankets he kept next to his bed. Richie let his boyfriend wrap him in the warmth of the blanket as the two sat up against the pillows. Once they got comfortable, Eddie took his hand and started playing with his fingers.

“You make me feel safe too, you know. All the losers do, but especially you,” Eddie said.

“Really?” Richie asked.

“Yeah. When I’m with you, all the bad goes away, and I’m reminded of everything beautiful in the world,” Eddie said affectionately, looking up at Richie with stars in his eyes.

Richie met his gaze. “Aww, Eds…” he said, flustered.

“I’m not done yet,” Eddie said seriously. The two of them rarely got to enjoy intimate moments like this, always under the watchful eye of their prejudiced town, always in danger of being seen. But right now the night was silent, even with the raging storm, and Eddie was in Richie’s arms, the safest place he knew.

“You’re enchanting, Richie, everything about you. I see the calming ebb and flow of the ocean in your eyes. I hear a harmony in your voice that draws me in like a siren song…even when you're being you’re usual trashmouth self,” he giggled, “In your smile, I see an illustrious light guiding me through my darkest moments. And the slightest touch of your hand feels like coming home,” Eddie said, kissing the boy gently.

He pulled back after a few moments, “Are you crying? Why are you crying?” Eddie asked, concerned.

“I just love you so damn much,” Richie said, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and nuzzling his neck.

“I love you too, mon trésor,” Eddie said, clutching Richie tighter.

They stayed there for a beat, Eddie rubbing Richie’s back. “You’re still cold,” he said, “Let’s go to bed and cuddle, yeah?”

“Absolutely. Man am I glad I risked my health to come over here,” Richie joked.

“Dumbass,” Eddie said, laying himself down on the bed.

“We’re back to the bullying, I see,” Richie said, still sitting up.

“Of course! Now come here,” Eddie demanded with open arms. Richie just smiled and wrapped himself around Eddie, arms around his torso and legs tangled with legs. Laying his head on Eddie’s chest while the boy ran fingers through his curls, he could hear the relaxing thrum of his heartbeat and the rise and fall of his chest. As the two drifted into a comfortable sleep, they realized that this—each other—was the safest place in the world they could be.


End file.
